I'll be There For You
by MagykTales
Summary: What are you doing here?" she questioned. He looked at her, his gaze serious. He replied, "I could ask you the same." The ran increased it's tempo, and the clouds darkened. Was it Fate? Mai/Jou, Mai/Joey - Polarshipping


**Disclaimer: I don't own sadly :(**

* * *

_**I'll be There For You**_

* * *

The sky was dark with a cutting wind. A light rain drizzled from the heavens; a signaling of the coming of a storm. Smoky clouds covered the sky, hiding the sun behind their dark blanket. The streets were gray and gloomy, held a cold beauty of their own. The cold seeped into the bodies of drenched people, the breeze lashed their skin. Crowds of people made haste to reach home, amidst the darkening weather.

A woman stood away from the packed crowds, gazing at the passers-by progress impassively. Blonde locks - now limp and wet - framed her face; skin pale and shine less. Her queer violet coloured eyes were glazed over in thought. She had a thin, yet voluptuous womanish - which was sodden to the bone, appearing frail and weak. She resumed to walk, strolling down the path. With a constant rhythm she trudged her way down the street. A wistful smile tugged at the woman's lips as she watched a couple pass by, hurrying to escape the rain. Adjusting her path, she walked down a street and wound past a corner in a different direction. The pitter patter of feet met her ears; forms rushing past her met her unseeing gaze. The earth's smell wafted through her nose, and yet she registered nothing. Of their own accord, her feet carried her toward her memories.

She walked for sometime, in a trance. The surroundings escaped her notice. Indeed she could not did not express her consciousness; she was semi-conscious. Her minds eye walked down many paths, through interesting recollections. Eventually, she arrived at her destination. She stood in front of a small park, composed of a sandbox to play in, a child's slide and two swings. She gazed solemnly at the park for a while. Walking to the swing, water seeped into her already drenched form as she took a seat on it. Childishly she began to sway back and forth, forgetting time and slipping into a world of memories. Thunder, lightening, and rain worsened as the time passed.

She swayed to and fro. A bitter smile crossed her lips. Thoughts floated through her mind, jumbled, confusing. They were memories that would never escaped her, no matter what, she realized, disgusted. The almost an eternity later, or suddenly, her felt her vision become blurry. A single finger went to trace the path from her eye down to her cheek. A curious droplet amongst the many wetting her face came to her attention. Her eyes widened perceptibly. _'Why am I crying? Tears are for the weak! Besides...my make-up...'_

The battle was over, the war lost.

Her form bent over in exhaustion. Feebly she kicked her feet back and forth to swing herself. Her violet eyes were glossy; full of a sudden, unexpected sadness. She supposed it was the weather - the cold that turned her lips blue and hands red, numb to all feeling. She was confused, baffled. Why cry? After all, many years had passed. Her gaze kept itself trained on the earth, until a small cynical smile formed on her face. Her hands lifted the tear and examined it closely, critically. The droplet, a small tiny thing, held the rivers of emotion in it's watery grasp. _'Strange...I can't remember the last time that I cried. It's almost like...it's not real.'_

"Why you cryin' Mai?"

Mai, startled – gazed upwards. Warm chocolate brown eyes captured her gaze. Her eyes widened, disbelieving. A young man, with wet, golden locks matted against his forehead watched her with a serious expression. His form was lean, and he stretched as if forever. A slight smile traced his lips, one that did not reach his eyes. She sucked in her breath, winded. '_When had he come? Why was he here? What was he doing?'_

"What's wrong? Say somethin'!" The boy moved to sit on the swing beside her. Seating himself, he began to push his feet back and forth, sliding into a rhythmic motion, next to her. She realized he was wearing just a shirt, drenched to the bone. He was completely soaked, hands were pale white and his lips were beginning to blush the appearance of light blue. He seemed cold; too cold. _'Has he been out here for long?'_

Finding her voice at last, she said, "What are you doing here Joseph?"

"I could ask you the same, Mai," he replied, steering deftly away from her inquiry. She sighed quietly. '_He was going to be stubborn again. Why bother asking him anything?'_

"Why are you cryin'?" he repeated softly. She turned her head to look at him and studied him. His gaze was steady, looking ahead. '_He looks worried',_ she thought, noting his creased brow. Something thawed at her frozen heart.

"I'm not," Mai replied adamantly. _'Why does he look like he cares? He doesn't of course.'_

"Okay…so is that why you look so sad? Because you're not?" he asked with a twinge of sarcasm, turning to look at her. "Oh and that tear? I suppose you're really happy to see me, that you're crying with happiness?"

"If you want something, tell me. If not, please leave. I don't appreciate stalkers," Mai stated harshly. Her eyes steeled and she looked away, staring ahead. They sat together in silence for a while, swinging back and forth, lost in thoughts but aware of each other. At length Joey spoke:

"I remember somethin' – happened about a year ago," stated Joey. He sounded as if he'd had a revelation.

Mai raised a delicately curved brow and answered, "You actually remember stuff Joey? Must have been some night."

Choosing to ignore her remark, he said, "Yeah, it was some night, all right. I found you in this park, except last year you were on the slide. Why are ya' on the swing this time?"

Mai's perplexed and slightly indignant gaze met his."Are you trying to be funny Joseph Wheeler?"

"Naw' Mai. I just like to find my friends crying for no reason," he replied with a stale voice.

Mai ignored him and dug into her mind, resurfacing the memories. I did not occur to her that he might be philosophical rather than literal. Ignoring his remark she replied. "So what happened?"

"Do you remember that day?" He asked, eying her calmly. Mai blushed lightly under his intense gaze.

"No, I do not," she replied, avoiding his gaze so he couldn't see her eyes. "Actually, I think that was some sort of a dream sequence, because I don't remember anything." She really did not have a clue as to where this conversation was leading. '_It's just a pointless conversation. Stop over thinking Mai.'_

"Yeah…? Well I guess we have the same kinda' dreams, eh Mai?" he replied, grinning cheekily. Mai didn't respond, shifting her head haughtily. "Well, anyways in this _dream sequence_, I was walking in this exact park, and I saw you. I came over and sat down, and one look at ya' gave me the creeps." Mai opened her mouth to say something, but Joey quickly moved on.

"Ya' looked like someone had died or somethin'. It was a funny thin' I guess. You were always so hard to understand, what without the additional drama that ya' brought to every thin'." He abruptly stopped here and looked at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh...well how about some remembering? You were cryin'...again. Now, if I ain't wrong – if some guy tried ta' mob ya', ya' wouldn't cry. You'd probably kick em' with your heel and flash the Prada sign in the guys face or somethin'." A short, strangled laugh escaped her. Joey grinned, encouraged at gouging a reaction from her.

"Well, I knew you were seriously messed up then. I was thinkin' I'd have to take you home then but - something made me stop, look you over, and rethink what I was goin' ta' have ta' do with ya'. I think if I'm not mistaken and I usually never am of cour - "

"Cut the crap Wheeler. Get on with it."

"All right, all right. Well you said, _"Will you stay with me Joey? Will you be there for me?"_ And yer' voice was all like sugar coated and sweet and I almost thought it was a joke or somethin'," he said looking up at the sky. A small chuckle escaped him.

Mai flushed deep red, looking harassed. "I must not have been in the right state of mind," she answered flippantly. "Or you're just making all this up – honestly Joseph, in you attempt at wooing me I think you're forgetting a tiny little _detail." _She stressed on detail.

"Yeah?" He smiled roguishly. Mai huffed, glaring at him in annoyance.

"_Yes. _What the heck is the point of your _pointless_ dream?"

He was omnisciently quiet. Then, almost reluctant to speak he said, "Ya' looked defeated."

Mai looked at him, incredulous. "What do you mean?" she demanded suddenly, thinking that he was pitying her. She felt her adrenalin spike, as the cool grip of judgment took ever her mind, while he chest burned. She looked at him, her face a void of her emotions.

"Well, ya' looked like a dead woman, Mai. Like there was nothin' good left in the world – like there was nothin' left to live for," he said, grimacing slightly at his words.

His word quickly left her feeling drained, powerless. Her shoulders slumped, the fire burning in her eyes only moments before - put out as easily as it had come. Slowly she swallowed, wanting to cry, but not having the energy to do so. "You know…sometimes the ones closest to you, hurt you the most," she said looking up at the sky, shielding her face with her arm.

"Tell me about it," he replied snorting, but his expression was guarded, waiting for her to speak.

"Do they mean it Joey? Do they mean to be so…cruel?"

"What do you mean Mai?"

"I mean people in general. The ones closest to you...the ones that you love the most. You trust them with you heart and soul. You trust that they'll take care of you...and that they'll love you forever and ever. You believe in them. But sometimes, they end up breaking that trust, that _bond._ Do they mean to make you hurt so much? Do _they_ mean to break your heart?" she cried out in anguish. Her face contorted miserably and she lapsed into quiet.

Joey looked at her, shocked. He tried to search for the cause of her misery. A dull ache developed in his chest. '_Why…does my chest feel so weird?' _"Of course not! They love you!" he replied, trying hard to sound convincing.

Mai let out and a cynical laugh. "No Joey, no. They hurt you because they want to. It's because they don't care. I can see it in their eyes. No one has ever been there when I needed them the most. And why should anyone care about me anyways?" '_Least of all you…'_

Joey looked at her impassively. Mai looked lonely, like a lost child looking for her mother. Why was she acting like nothing mattered anymore? '_Was it his fault?'_

He blew noisily through his nose and looked up at the sky. A second later, he began:

"The world's…a weird place Mai. You've got to deal with what you've got, and nothing else. If ya' don't…you're guaranteed to fall apart. I got some good for nothin', lousy dad and my mom can't even talk to me straight sometimes. Serenity and I…we've learned to cope with it. You're right when ya' say that the ones closest to ya' tend to hurt ya' the most. But just try and remember, they probably dun' mean to. It's just the way human beings are. They think of themselves first and foremost above anyone else," he said sighing, brushing a hand through his thin locks. "Forget those closest to their…heart."

Mai had been listening intently, unsure of what he was trying to say. "But…that doesn't make it okay. It doesn't make it okay to hurt someone."

"Of course not Mai!" he said shaking his head vigorously. "But what can ya do about it? Mope and whine? Naw. That's the stupid way of looking at things. Just remember that when all else fails…I'll always be there for ya. No doubt about it. But, why are ya' asking all these question? What's wrong with ya'?" he questioned, looking even more concerned than before.

"Oh, no reason," she replied, vaguely looking at the sky. She had calmed down and trained her face to look relaxed. It was almost as if she hadn't even said anything. She swallowed and visibly and creased her eyebrows, thinking about his question. '_I shouldn't bother him with my troubles – that'll just add to that drama he was talking about.'_

Mai giggled silently, while Joey looked bewildered, thinking she'd lost her mind. She turned to look at him and smiled. It was a true genuine smile, despite the desolate atmosphere. Joey smiled in turn, turning sly quite fast.

"Ya know Mai, I know I'm cute, but you don't have to stare," he said flipping his hair in an overly exaggerated manner. Mai dropped her smile and snorted in a mannish way.

She replied, "In your dreams Joey."

Joey laughed loudly and swung back and forth. Mai joined him with enthusiasm and they flew back and forth with a fluid rhythm. They swung higher and higher until reaching the peak. The rain covered all the nature around them. The streets had become deserted now, save for a few forms still rushing to safe haven. They continued in constant motion until they ran out of breath, which forced them to come to a stop. After rounding to a complete stop, Mai let out a deep breath.

"Thanks, Joey for making me feel better. But don't let it get to your head," she said pulling a straight face.

"Oh no. I won't. I'll just tell ma' friends I saved this really beautiful blond girl from cryin' her eyes out on a rainy day. They'll think I'm a hero. Actually, I am hero," he said winking at her. Mai just stared at him – almost contemplative.

"Don't joke around Joey. You don't know when you actually might hurt a girls feelings, instead of make her feel better." Joey stared at her for the second time that day like taken leave of her sense or he'd lost his hearing.

"What?"

"You don't actually think I'm beautiful Joseph. I mean, you're a famous duelist yourself and probably have the ladies lined up. Anyways, I don't need you to tell me I'm beautiful. I know I am," she said, her tone almost on the verge of contempt. Mai sucked in her breath. Joey looked at her puffy red eyes, swollen nose and cheeks caked with dried tears. Yet her eyes were alight with light and fire.

"You _are _beautiful. You're beautiful to me Mai. So believe in yourself, because…I believe in you."

Mai's gaze collided with Joey's and she felt herself trapped in time. His eyes held so much warmth. '_There's something there that I can't place…what is it? Tenderness? Endearment? Love?'_

Mai's eyes widened at the possibility. "You're not real are you?" she whispered entranced. Joey smiled slightly. He got up and came to stand in front of her. Mai looked up, unable to tear her gaze from the boy in front of her.

"I'll always be there for you Mai," he said, sweeping down to place a tender kiss on her forehead. Mai's heart pounded and she felt dizzy. "Now get up. I'm waiting for you," he said. She saw his warm chocolate brown eyes once more, before he pulled her up.

* * *

Mai opened her eyes. She saw a bright light, and the surroundings became clearer. She looked up and a goofy face looming before her. A blonde mop top held a worried look.

"Where am I?" Mai croaked.

"Finally decided to wake up sleepy head? I've been waiting for you!" muttered Joey, giving her a lopsided smile. "Now get up and change. The others are waiting. I'll be outside!" he said walking out the door. Mai looked around the area and saw that she was in her room. She was lying down in bed, with a serious head ache. She slowly reached up to touch her face to find nothing out of the ordinary. The feel of soft smooth, dry skin met her fingers. She got out of bed and walked to the mirror. She was wearing her pajamas. _That's strange...I don't remember changing into these..._

Mai smiled and she looked around the room. It was her room, as it should be. Nothing was out of order. She looked out of her window and a smiling sun greeted her gaze. _So it had been a dream? But then…why did her forehead feel so tingly?_

* * *

_November 30th, 2008 – Original draft._

_July 26th, 2009 – Updated draft._

_**MagykTales - **Well hello there readers. This story is perhaps the work of utter boredom or great depression. I started this almost a month ago, on a day that I felt quite inclined to hate the world and all of the people and things in it. Plus I just think that there people just can't get enough of Joey and Mai...and the fact that I was itching to write something about them. As you have probably realized, romance was not my aim at this story. Instead I wanted them to talk and learn a bit more about each other. Of course I added drama...and perhaps too much sadness, such that the story rings with melancholy. But then **it is** the result of depression/boredom, and a hyper active imagination. I do hope that you like the story. I'm sure that I'll keep making changes with it over time because I'm not totally happy with the result. Dialogue can be very tough to write. I hope that anyone and everyone who is reading this story enjoys it, and please leave a review? Pretty please with a cherry on top?_

_REVIEW! [And refer to my note on reviews ;)] So for now...adios amigos!_


End file.
